


Of Emotions and Vulnerability

by fleurown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, and someone is finally there that wont make fun of his feelings, lance is Emotional, let's talk feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurown/pseuds/fleurown
Summary: Post Season 6:Now that thing's have calmed down Lance is overwhelmed by everything that's happen. It's time for someone to actually sit and listen to him.





	Of Emotions and Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic since i was like 12 which was like 6 years ago so i'm rusty. also i wrote this at 2am with no editing so please be easy on me

Lance sat on the barren planet, looking at the infinite space beyond. He was trying to take everything in. Losing the castle, Allura and Lotor, Keith, Shiro…..

Shiro.

Guilt had been gnawing at him ever since Allura managed to bring Shiro back. He should be feeling happy, and part of him was. But the worrisome part of him couldn’t help but come to the surface. Shiro died and it was his fault. Shiro tried to tell him, but in the end, he couldn’t do anything. 

He found that he went through that a lot. Not being able to do anything. Never being enough. 

Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes. Sometimes it was all too much, holding everything inside. But he didn’t have anyone to express himself too. Hunk and Pidge don’t take him seriously. Allura is too busy and he just… couldn’t with her. And Shiro’s been through so much he couldn’t bring himself to complain about his problems. And it’s not like they exactly had that kind of connection. 

“Lance?”

Lance’s head popped up. He didn’t even realize someone had sat beside him.

“Oh, it’s just you Keith”. He put his head down. He didn’t feel like joking around right now. 

“Nothing for you to do huh?” Keith commented. Lance sighed and looked at Keith closely. He did get bigger. His hair was longer, his body was slightly broader, and he had a mark on his face.

“I’m not a tech genius or anything so I guess not.” Lance replied. He let his body spread out and lied back. For a few seconds it was just silence. His hair ruffled from the slight gust in the air. Lance felt like there was something there, something that needed to be said but he didn’t know what.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

Lance felt like things stopped. He didn’t know if he was ready to actually bring this up, even if it was all getting to much. Besides, how can Keith even say that. Of course it was his fault. It’s because he didn’t try hard enough to see or understand. If he was better than Shiro wouldn’t have died. If he was better, he wouldn’t have been fooled by Lotor. If he was better maybe Allura would have chosen him. But he’s not. He’s ever enough and it’s all getting to him and─

Shit. 

He could feel it all coming up. Every insecurity and fault he’s been thinking about all this time. He could feel his eyes begin to water even when he willed them to stop. Out of all people he definitely didn’t want Keith to see him cry.

“…Lance?”

“Why am I even here?” Lance let the tears fall down his face. “I couldn’t save Shiro and was powerless against Lotor. I’m not a tech genius, I couldn’t help with the castle, and I’m not great at making plans either. Shiro is back… He’s going to need a lion. I bring nothing to the team. Why did I even think I could save the galaxy with Voltron?”

He found himself choking up. It was one thing to think something, but entirely different to say it aloud to someone else. 

“Lance back on earth, when we first discovered the Blue Lion, what happened?”

Lance wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn’t know why Keith suddenly brought up earth but he’d humor him.

“It opened up.”

Keith shook his head. “Not at first. No one could figure out how to get inside the blue lion. But all you did was knock and it opened. The blue lion opened up for you. It chose you. That’s what started all of this. Nothing would have been set in motion had you not opened to blue lion.”

At Lance’s silence, Keith lied back next to him.

“Lance. I’m not good with words. I’m not good… at this. But I can tell you something. This team wouldn’t be the way it is if you weren’t here. You pick up the mood. You’re always there for everyone. You’re a great sharpshooter. You learned how to pilot Red even with it’s speed and wild personality. You think quick situations and have saved us before. You don’t realize it, but you’re probably the most well-rounded on the team.”

“…..Since when did you get so maturish?”

Keith let out a chuckle and Lance couldn’t help but smile. 

For a moment they just let the universe speak. 

"Lance?"

"What, do you love my name or something?"

"You're enough."

Lance didn't have a response. He really didn't need one. Keith understood. 

It was nice. To have someone listen and not ridicule him. He didn't think that person would be Keith but, it was nice.


End file.
